The Bubblegum Chronicles
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: A series of one-shots about my two of my favorite things:InuKag and Bubblegum. Cute and fluffy. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.**

**This is my second Inuyasha story. I hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot.**

* * *

The window slid open…

Kagome looked up from her Science book, startled. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Hey Kagome! You're late so I'm here to fetch ya." Kagome turned back to her desk.

"No, I'm not. You're just early today. Now you can wait till I finish this book and then we can go, or you can leave now and I'll catch up later." Kagome spoke in a 'that's my final judgment' tone. Inuyasha knew better than to argue with her in case she 'sat' him into oblivion.

Inuyasha decided to stick around. He rolled around her bed restlessly until he found something interesting: The bulging yellow monstrosity that Kagome called a bag.

Inuyasha opened the zipper of the clunky bag and stuffed his hand into the small remaining space. Then Inuyasha started to pile all the bag's contents on the bed. Moments later, poor Kagome's bed couldn't be seen under all the clothes and instant noodles.

Inuyasha kept digging and digging. He soon found a bag filled with multi-coloured balls. They definitely looked interesting. What could those balls possibly be?

"What are these?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had been concentrating hard on her science work and she hadn't noticed the mess Inuyasha had made on her bed. When she looked up, he started waving the packet in front of her face.

Kagome didn't see the packet though. All she saw was the mountain which had formed on her bed. A vein in her temple pulsed…

"Inuyasha…" Her anger made her forget the equations she had been trying to learn. "Why is my stuff all over my bed?" Inuyasha cowered from the seething girl.

"I-I-I was looking for something…" Inuyasha tried weakly. "I'll put them away, okay." Kagome simmered down at that promise. Inuyasha tried again.

"So what are these?" He held up the packet for Kagome to see. She smiled and replied "They're gumballs."

"And what do they do?" Kagome sighed and tore open the packet. She then took out a few for Inuyasha. Inuyasha still looked stumped.

"Open your mouth…" Inuyasha seemed confused but he obeyed. Kagome popped a red gumball in and pushed his chin up to make his mouth shut. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with that innocent face.

"Now chew…" She commanded. After chewing for a moment a smile lit up the half demon's face.

"This is pretty good." He continued chewing, "Though I can't swallow it." Kagome grinned at his happy face.

"It gets better. You can also make bubbles with it. The more gum you have: the bigger the bubble" She grabbed a couple for herself and started chewing them.

"But they first need to lose some of the flavor. You can have some more if you'd like." Inuyasha only took 2 more. After all, it would be stupid to take too many and make Kagome mad.

The duo sat in silence as they chewed the gum's flavor out. After Kagome's gum was flavorless, she blew a huge bubble that hid her eyes from the world. She then expertly popped it and started blowing it again.

Inuyasha was trying too. He tried recreating the way she had blown it but it only made an odd raspberry-like sound. Kagome laughed.

"You make it rolling your gum over your tongue and then blowing." It took him a couple of tries till he made a bubble.

"Look Kagome." He proudly displayed his bubble. It was smaller than the monster Kagome had blown but it was still pretty impressive. Kagome clapped and Inuyasha mock-bowed. The movement caused his nose to brush the soft surface. With a loud pop, the bubble burst on his lips and the surrounding area.

Kagome tried hard not to laugh at the bits of pink stuff covering his mouth and nose.

"Here's how you pop a bubble." She blew another one but before she could pop it, the bubble popped on her face, leaving her in the same state as Inuyasha. The dog demon laughed. Pretty soon, Kagome joined in as well.

"Kagome, your friends are here to see you." Kagome stood up abruptly; she tripped on the carpet and landed on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome was surprised to feel something soft against her lips and her eyes flew open to look straight into the golden demon eyes. Her lips were on Inuyasha's. _Her lips were on Inuyasha's! _But strangely enough, she didn't hate it. It tingled, in a good way, like the feeling of hot chocolate on a cold day. Inuyasha looked shocked and she quickly pulled back, feeling the gum give way. She must be going crazy, but did Inuyasha look a bit disappointed?

"Hey Kagome," The door opened and Kagome's friends walked into the room. At first they didn't notice the couple on the carpet. It took a couple of seconds for the situation to sink in. By then Kagome had gotten off his lap and was sitting on the bed with a bright pink face which matched the gum. Inuyasha was still on the ground, arms crossed and face averted. There was a flush on his cheeks too.

"What's with his ears?" Yuka asked curiously, staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome flinched inwardly but Kagome answered anyway.

"He likes cosplay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave comments. I'll write faster if I get more reviews.**

**Sir Sleeps-a-lot  
**


End file.
